The Tukang Ojek and Taksi's Life
by HikariTakeru Vongola1827
Summary: Nyahahahahah! *Tebar2 granat* Bgaimna klau character KHR! jdi tukang ojek dan taksi?Apkah pelanggannya akan mampus?Kita tak tau,bacalah crita ini untuk tau! *Kasih senyum Pepsodent*  Reviews please.
1. Chapter Buat tmbahan

_Hhahahha author dpet ide nih pas baca fic 'Naik Bajaj'-nya Author Eltrish dan pas liat INDONESIA Mencari Bakat…Jdi ngebayangin yg aneh2 tentang KHR!...Padahal author punya crita laen blum selese…Wahahah enjoy the story…Ariverdicci…_

Warning:Gaje,ancur,di buat pas lgi mkirin makanan saking lapernya,abal trus err…Mngkin typo bertebaran ya.

Rating:K+

The Tukang Ojek and Taksi"s Life

Pernah bayangin klau character KHR! Jdi tukang ojek dan tukang taksi?Bila blum,mari liat adegan ini..

Siang terik gini yg bahkan dpat membuat orgil yg bertengger di atap (?) menjadi manusia bakar,tetapi mari kita lihat pangkalan ojek dan taksi

Olala~

Ternyata Vongola,Varia jdi tukang ojek dan tukang taksi di Jakarta..

"VVOOIIII!PANASE!Opo iki? *nunjuk2 majalah cewe ntah dri mna*"teriak Squalo yg sejak kpan jdi org Jawa *Author ketawa2*

"Sabare,Squ-chan"kata err…Lussuria *Nih kok para Varia ngomong pake bahasa Jawa?*

"Mau ku belikan minum,Minna?"nnya Tsuna

"OKE!"kata mereka semua

Akhirnya Tsuna kembali membawa Kuku Bima ENER-G!

"Ini,bang"kata Tsuna

"Bang,mau naek ojek nih"kata seorang pelanggan yg bernama err….Rinn

"Iya,mau naek neh"kata Len

" salah satu pengemudinya"kata Reborn,boss pangkalan ojek dan taksi VoVa (Vongola Varia) itu…

"Hm,klau gtu yg itu *nunjuk Giotto*"kata Rinn

"Klau aku yg itu *nunjuk Hibari yg lgi menggosok tonfanya*"

"BAIK!Giotto,Hibari,antar mereka"

"Ayo naek ke Sepeda motornya dulu"

Baik,mari kita lihat sepeda motornya Hibari dan Giotto.

Hibari motor Vespa *Ga model amat Mafia make Vespa* bewarna ungu beracun,sedangkan Giotto memakai motor Supra MX warna orange,yg sukses membuat 2 pelanggan tersayang kita sweat dropped,masa cowo yahud make motor jelek?Wakakak….

"Cepetan naik,klau ga,KAMIKOROSU!"

"HHHIIIEEE *Dame-Tsuna mode on* Baiklah!"

"Nah,ayo naik~"kata Giotto

"HAI!"

"Kmu mau kemana Herbivore?"

"Ma—Mau ke Mall Gading Gajah"

"Klau kmu?"nnya Giotto

"Sama kayak dia"

Mari kita lihat keadaan pelanggan kita,Len dan Rinn

"Mang,kok cepet amat?Ntar di tilang loh,mang"kata Len ber-sweat dropped ria

"Klau mreka berani men-tilang aku,KAMIKOROSU"

Glupp…Akhirnya Hikari diem ja

1 menit…

"Ma—mang,kok lambat amat,mang?

Brumm…. *Suara Vespa*

2 menit

"Lah,mang?Kok makin lambat?"nnya Len

Bruummm

3 menit…

"Ma—mang!Ini mah kelewat tancep gas!"

"MANG HATI2!DI SANA ADA ALVIN-"

Bruuuaaakkkk…..

Akhirnya sebelum sampai tujuan,Len sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan tukang ojeknya sudah ber-shunpo sebelum di penjarakan,sedangkan Rinn dengan selamat sampai ke tempat Koran esoknya pas di halaman utama tertulis 'Seorang anak laki2 bernama Len mati krna menabrak mart yg menyebabkan 2 org mati,terus martnya sendiri hancur.

-To Be Continued-

Hhahaha gaje kan?Selanjutnya adlah…

"_Hibari-san,kemarin kmu membuat org kecelakaan ya?"_

"_Hnn"_

"_Oi!Xanxus!Ada yg mau naik taksimu!"_

Sekilas..

M D R

O I E

H W

O I

N E

W


	2. Chapter 2

_Buahahahahaha akhirnya nulis juga crita ini!Author bener2 maaf krna yg sebelumnya ada kalimat yg kurang dan salah,itu di sebabkan oleh laptop bokap author yg membuatnya semua KACAU!_

_Author kebanyakan bicara ya? *Readers:Tau aja lu!*Baiklah,enjoy the story..._

Warning:Abal,hancur,gaje,jelek,don't like don't read 'BACK' masih setia menunggu anda.

Rating:K+

Disclaimer:KHR! Bukan punyaku,melainkan punya Amano Akira-sensei.

Kufufufu,mari kita lihat pangakalan ojek dan taksi VoVa..

Praannnggg...

"VVVOOOIIIII!Boss sialan!Knapa kau melempar gelas?"nnya Squalo yg ternyata bahasanya sudah biasa

"Diam,stronzo"

"Hi-Hibari-san,kmarin anda membuat org kecelakaan kan?"nnya Tsuna

"Hnn"kata Hibari dengan nada tenang

"Oiii!Xanxus!Antar nih org pergi ke blok M no 10!"teriak Reborn bak bos yg memang aslinya bos di sono.

"Cih,ga bisa nyuruh yg laen?"kata Xanxus males

"Gokudera sedang mengantar nenek lampir (?),Yamamoto sedang antar juga,sedangkan yg laen sedang pergi makan"ujar Reborn *Parah,semua pergi makan tpi 2 org aja yg kerja?Mau jdi apa pangkalan ojek dan taksi ini?*

"Sedangkan Squalo dan Tsuna sudah tidak ada"

"Hah,baiklah"

"Mna orgnya?"nnya Xanxus

"Itu"nunjuk Reborn,Xanxus pun melihat pelanggannya,yg ga bisa di percaya adlah pelanggannya adlah LM.C yg mebuat Xanxus jdi FAN mode on *Sejak kpan si Xanxus suka ma LM.C?*

"KYYYAAA!Mayyaa!Kau mau naek taksiku?"nnya Xanxus histeris

"Iya,cepetan ya!Mau konser!"ujar Maya

"Okey dokey!Nah,tunggu di sini mau ambil taksi dulu!"

Brumm...Yak,taksi Xanxus dtang dan taksinya adlah mobil LAMBORGHINI..Sukses membuat penyanyi itu menganga melihat taksi Lamborghini.

"Nah,ayo cepetan!"kata Xanxus

"Ba-Baik!"kata Aiji

Sesudah mereka masuk dan Xanxus duduk di tempat duduk itu,mata Xanxus menjadi mata pembalap!

"Nah,ayo kita mulai!"kata Xanxus sambil memakai kacamata hitam yg kayak di Fast and The Furious itu loh

"Ba-baik!"kata 2 personil LM.C yg keburu takut

1 menit...

"Pa-Pak!Ini mah kecepatan!"

"Hahahah!Biar bagus!"

Mendengar itu pun LM.C pasrah..

2 menit..

"AYO KITA MENGGILA!"ujar Xanxus,Xanxus pun memakai NOS yg membuat para LM.C itu makin pasrah

"GYYAA!Ini kecepatan!"

Setelah sampai...

"Makasih"kata Maya memberi Rp50.000

"Lah,ini mah kebanyakan!"

"Berkat kmu aku sampai tujuan lebih cepet 1 jam"

"Ta-Tapi Maya,ra-rambutmu jdi tegang ke belakang"

"Whateverlah!Nah,Aiji,ayo cepetan!Ntar penontonnya demo lgi!"

"O-oke!"

Xanxus pun pulang ke pangkalan ojek dan taksi itu gembira mebuat para tukang ojek dan tukang taksi di sana bengong-bengong cengo

-To Be Continued-

Hhahah crita yg amat gaje,jdi boleh di kasih saran,kritik buat yg tua-tua,muda-muda,ganteng-ganteng,cantik-cantik,cewek-cowok

Reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

_Huaa..Nulis juga ini cerita..Author bener2 sengsara sakit ini sakit itu.._

_Enjoy the story..._

Warning:OOC,Abal,hancur,gaje,jelek,don't like don't read 'BACK' masih setia menunggu anda.

Rating:K+

Disclaimer:KHR! Bukan punyaku,melainkan punya Amano Akira-sensei.

Suatu hari di pangkalan ojek dan taksi VoVa,

"Oi,Dame-Tsuna,Vongola,Varia!"kata Reborn,boss pangkalan Reborn memanggil mereka semua memalingkan mukanya ke Reborn,klau ada yg enggak memamlingkan bakal di tembak Reborn.

"Krna kalian sudah lihai mengendarai ojek dan taksi,aku ingin kalian mengikuti acara ini,akan ku bacakan"kata Reborn,terlihat di samping berdirilah Tsuna di samping Reborn

"Ehem,ehem" *Mau baca pidato ya pak?*

"Kami,dri Meleng Flora,ingin menga-"

"Re—Reborn,kmu slah baca,se—sebenarnya Millifiore,bukan Meleng Flora,Reborn"kata Tsuna terbata2,takut kena di gampar oleh itu pun Reborn melihat kea rah Vongola dan Varia,tatapan mereka semua bengong-bengong cengo bodoh! *Author kena bakar*

"Oh iya,"

"Baiklah,kubaca ulang"

"Kami,dri Millifiore,ingin melakukan balap sepeda motor dan lomba balap yg menang,untuk yg sepeda motor,mendapatkan Motor GP,sedangkan untuk yg mobil akan mendapatkan mobil di adakan saat kemerdekaan Indonesia,di XXXX jam 09.50 ,kami beritahukan"akhir Reborn

"Ah,males ikut"

"Aku mau ikut!"

Pokoknya banyak yg mau ikut dan tidak mau ikut,sampai bertengkar krna hal itu sampai..

DDOOOORRR!

"Kalian bising!Kalian semua wajib ikut!Klau enggak kulubangi kepala kalian!"kata Reborn

"Ba-Baik"jawab para Vongola dan Varia yg malas ikut dengan pasrah

"Ta—Tapi,-Lambo masih bisa nyetir sepeda motor"kata Tsuna

"Aplgi,pas di mengantar pelanggan krna tinggal dia sndiri yg disini,pelanggannya mati dengan cara menyedihkan,trus tempatnya hamper hancur lgi!" *Perhatian:Lambo di sini sudah 15 tahun*

"Hm,Dame-Tsuna!Aku sudah ada rencana tentang itu!"

"Aho ushi itu akan di latih oleh Urahara Kisuke dri Bleach!"kata Reborn *Sejak kpan masuk Bleach?*

"HHHHEEEEEEHHHH?"teriak mereka semua

Yak,akhirnya selese juga =="

Maaf klau pendek amat!

Makasih banyak buat yg reviews..

Terakhir,mohon di reviews tau kasih saran,kritik buat yg tua-tua,muda-muda,ganteng-ganteng,cantik-cantik,cewek-cowok


End file.
